seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Battle Royale Part 3
In the forest at Grove 13, a building called Shakky's Rip-off Bar was about to receive a visit. Rhea, Rosaline, Nova, Zero, and Raion stood in front of the shack. They entered the bar and met a living legend, Silvers Rayleigh. The silver haired man gave them skeptical looks. "Let me guess, you want me to coat your ship." "Yes please, mister Rayleigh." Rosaline pleaded and bowed. "Look up little girl." She rose up. "It just seems like I never get a break." "Please mister Rayleigh!" "I'll do it. Just show me the ship." - Back on the ship, Kent and Hiroka were on the upper deck eating lunch. "Kent...we can't have you do anything like that anymore." "I know. I'm sorry." "I know. I'm just warning you. If you go that far again, you might not live. And I've already lost to many Nakama." He nodded his head and sipped his tea. "I'm just glad that we're all okay." Rhea and her group returned. Rayleigh had a powerful presence that came with him. "Silvers Rayleigh.." Uttered Kent. "I never thought I would meet you!" He jumped down and rapidly shook Rayleigh's hand. "Hello. Kent. I'm sorry about your father." "It's alright. I'm just continuing his legacy." He kept shaking his hand. "I have someone that I want you to meet! JERICHO!!!!!" Jericho got up from the lower deck. "What?!" His eyes widened at the sight of Rayleigh. "Holy Shit! Silvers Rayleigh!" He jumped from the lower deck and shook his other hand. "It's nice to meet you." They both let go. "And I'm guessing you're Jericho D. Ryder. The Dark Prince." He laughed a bit. "It seems like you're my successor." "No sir! I couldn't!" "Never mind that. I'm here to coat the ship." "Can I help?!" "It's nice to see that you want to help. But I'll move faster without your help. But I would love to have some company." Jericho bursted with excitement as he ran around the ship. "Thank you!" He glared at everyone. "Ya hear that. We have a few more days here. So say your goodbyes, get souvenirs, and meet back here in three days." Everyone dispersed, except for Axel and Jericho. "Why are you still here? I thought you would like to explore the city." "Nah. Not this time. I wanna be here with the ship." He jumps aboard and goes to the lower decks. Rayleigh hands Jericho a bucket of sap. "Let's get to work." - In the town, every separated into groups and went their separate ways. The girls went into large stores and malls, while the guys went to the lawless zone. There they encountered several pirates and bounty hunters trying to collect Raion, and Kent's bounty. Each were defeated in an instant. "C'mon Kent this is boring. Let's go to the carnival." An injured bounty hunter three his knife and it went through Raion's head. "Ugh!" He quickly turned around and shot a quantum blast. Upon contact to the hunter, a newspaper scattered all around him. "The hell?" Raion rushes over. "Kent!!" He urged Kent to look at the paper. The paper had a headline that read, Super Rookies vs. Fishman Island "Look right here! It says the Rookies are having a battle Royale! Awesome!!" "They're about to destroy Fishman Island! We got to stop it." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Battle Royale Arc